


For the Rest of My Days

by ifeelcollege



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: A little bit of smut & then BOOM fluff & then back to a little bit of smut & then BOOM fluff again, Alpha Nicole Haught, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Mutual Pining, Nicole Haught is a Knight, Omega Waverly Earp, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifeelcollege/pseuds/ifeelcollege
Summary: Being chosen by the king was supposed to be an honor, but Waverly didn't feel very honored to be thrown into this future she never wanted. She was only one of the king's ladies, not claimed by bite, but still promised protection and that her heats would be satisfied when the time came. So what happens when the king has a prior engagement, and cannot tend to Waverly's first heat in the castle? Well, he sends one of his alpha knights to go break the news to a very frustrated and very hungry omega, of course. Everything should be fine.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 15
Kudos: 276





	For the Rest of My Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for taking a chance on my fic! This is my first ABO fic and my first time writing smut, so please be kind. If I mistake anything in the time period this fic is set in or with ABO dynamics, I apologize. I do love reading ABO fics, so I have a pretty good idea of how everything works. 
> 
> I had such a fun time writing this, and wrote most of it in my notes app yesterday in the middle of the night when I woke up with the idea. Not having a beta for this specific fic, there might be some errors, but I did proof read it, so hopefully they are minimal.
> 
> Please read the tags before reading this fic, this is a G!P fic, so yes Nicole has a penis in this fic. If you are okay with that, then please by all means, continue! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The sweat had already begun to prickle at her overheated skin, yet again, gathering just below her jaw and running hot and slick down the slope of her neck. She grunted in frustration. Attempting to wash herself clean this morning was a complete waste of her time. 

Waverly had discarded her sheets hours ago, no longer able to take the extra layer of warmth against her skin. It was too much weight and not enough all at the same time. She needed more. She needed her heat to be sedated.

She withered under her own fingers again for the third time this hour and it was still not enough. She needed to be full. She needed to be filled.

A knock came to her door, echoing through her chambers, and she was up and running for the door before she could even blink.

She was only one of the king's ladies, not claimed by bite, but still promised protection and that her heats would be satisfied when the time came.

This was her first heat since being chosen as one of the king’s ladies and she was not happy with the results so far. Her heat had started over 2 days ago and the king had yet to show up at her chambers. She had even sent a guard to inform him two days prior to the start of her heat, just so that he would be prepared and make the time for her. But yet, here she was panting and coming undone under her own fingers over and over again, trying and failing to tame her overbearing heat.

In this moment, she wished that she had never been chosen by the king, at least in her previous heats she had been down in the village and had a beta or two close by to help a little with her heats when the need arose. Never having been with an alpha before, her omega was never completely satisfied, but the betas helped temper her heats enough that she could at least get through them without going insane. 

Right now though, she felt like she was going a little insane. 

Being chosen by the king was supposed to be an honor and supplying him with pups, an even greater honor. She would be set for life. Never have to worry about living meal to meal again and always having a roof over her body and a pillow under her head. Gods, she felt like a whore, but she had to do what she needed to survive. And this was surviving. 

It’s not like she had much choice in the matter anyway. The king wanted her, so he got her.

She ripped the door open quickly and was greeted by a disheveled and panting redhead. Waverly’s omega purred immediately at the sight before her. She’d had her eyes on this alpha since her arrival at the castle weeks ago. The knight had been so kind to her since she’d arrived and had always gone the extra mile to make sure she was as comfortable as possible in her current situation; checking up on her every morning, sneaking extra pastries to her after dining hours, she had even picked Waverly flowers from the nearby meadow one day and told her that the sunflowers reminded them of her. Sunflowers had become Waverly’s favorite flower since then.

She tried to push her omega’s excitement at seeing the alpha before her down, just like she had to do every time she laid eyes on her. Although it wasn’t just her omega that was drawn to the redhead’s alpha, she herself was often lost daydreaming of being in the knight’s arms, sinking her teeth into that long pretty neck of her’s; claiming her as her own, being claimed by her in return. A life mate that she could grow old with and love for all of her days. 

But that was not realistic, those were not the cards that she had been dealt in this upsetting life of hers. She would just have to live the life she was given and continue spending her days and nights dreaming of vibrant red hair cascading around her head like an auburn crown, brown eyes so bright and so beautiful looking lovingly down upon her. 

The redhead looked up and caught her longing gaze, snapping her out of her impractical fantasies. She remembered her current situation, that she was supposed to be waiting for the king at this moment and her omega whimpered at the idea of not being taken by the one she truly wanted. 

She was the king’s after all. The king’s property. Nothing more, nothing less. 

She quickly refocused on the heavily breathing knight before her, knowing she must have an update regarding the king.

“My lady...” The redhead immediately paused, having suddenly smelt the air of the omega’s bed chamber before glancing down to Waverly’s hand, seeing her arousal still dripping from her fingertips. Her alpha released a low growl from deep in her belly and her cock twitched against the fabric of her bed clothes. When she looked back up, she locked eyes with hungry hazel orbs. Darkened with specks of brown, darkened with lust.

She tried to compose herself and swallowed thickly before continuing with her message, embarrassed at the thoughts that were swarming her brain and her body’s reaction to the scent of the woman in front of her. “My lady, I am sorry to come at such an ungodly hour, but I come bearing unfortunate news from the king.”

Waverly looked on in anticipation and urged the knight to continue with a nod of her head.

“Unfortunately the king will not be able to tend to you for this heat, a prior commitment has come up and he will be away from the castle for the next week, he sends his regrets. He hopes to satisfy your next heat, if it lines up with when he is free.”

Waverly felt like the air was knocked out of her lungs and she took a step back at the words being spoken to her, “What?! What am I supposed to do for the remainder of my heat? I still have at least two days left.” Now the low growl was coming from Waverly’s belly and the redhead took a step back as well at the anger radiating off the omega, lowering her gaze to the floor. 

“I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news, in the middle of the night no less. If there is anything I can do to help, please let me know.” 

As soon as the words left the alpha’s lips, Waverly’s omega purred at the unintentional offer. 

“Do you need some food? I can run to the kitchen and see if the cook has any remaining from earlier.” The knight then looked down at the wooden bowl in her hands before sputtering out, “I uh… I also brought you some fresh water and a cloth to help cool you down.”

Waverly’s gaze followed the redhead’s eyes down to the bowl she was holding; half filled with water and a torn cloth draped over the edge. Her eyes glanced over to the side of the alpha’s night clothes, a piece of garment missing, ripped roughly from just below her hip. Hardly noticeable, since the alpha had attempted to tuck her shirt back in after she’d torn it, but it must have been a rushed attempt, because Waverly saw the torn edges poking out regardless. Had her heat not caused her body to already be overheated and red all over her sweaty skin, the alpha might have noticed the blush climbing the omega’s neck at the kind gesture. 

Water and food was not what Waverly wanted, not what she needed at this moment. 

Her mind played over the words spoken to her from the otherwise empty hallway, _“If there is anything I can do to help, please let me know.”_ With her mind racing at the ungodly acts running through her brain from those spoken words, she suddenly grabbed the knight by her shoulder and pulled her into her chambers, closing the locking the door behind them. Yep, she was definitely insane. She tried to blame her idea on the insanity going on with her body right now, such an irrational proposition to be made, but her omega had been drooling over this alpha for weeks and right now she had an idea to tame her omega and also get everything that she’s been wanting all at once. Consequences be damned.

She leaned heavily against the cold wooden door, unabashedly looking the knight up and down, “Nicole, is it? That is your name, correct?” She knew the answer, but had only ever addressed the knight as ‘Sir Haught’ in person since her arrival. She had overheard the cooks mention a Nicole Haught in passing just a week ago, and she had since begun to scream the name out in pleasure whenever she thought of the redhead between her thighs. Which was every time she took pleasure from her hand.

The redhead nodded, keeping her eyes on the stone floor and trying to be as respectful as possible in Lady Waverly’s chambers, considering her night dress, soaked in sweat, barely left much to the imagination. “Yes, my lady.” She then turned and walked to the bedside table, placing the bowl of water there before returning back to Waverly.

Waverly was feeling brazen, knowing her chambers were locked and she had the alpha all alone. She stepped forward, running a finger along Nicole’s collar, “You know, Nicole, I’ve seen the way you look at me. Since I arrived at the castle weeks ago, you haven’t been able to keep your eyes off of me.” Waverly placed a finger under the alpha’s chin and lifted to lock eyes with chocolate brown pools. She could drown in them and die happy, she just knew it. “You don’t think I notice you looking and stealing glances, but I do. You know... I’ve stolen some glances of my own toward you as well. A lot, actually.”

The redhead’s breathing picked up and it took all of her to push down her alpha and stand still in place. She tried to think logically, and logically the omega could not mean what she was saying, surely not when she was promised to the king, “I uh… I’m sorry if I offended you, my lady. You’re just so beautiful and so smart and it can be hard to keep my eyes and thoughts off of you. I never meant to offend.”

Waverly’s lips pulled up at the edges and her thumb reached up to graze over plumb red lips before she leaned forward slightly, her breath ghosting over them, “I was never offended, Nicole, I was actually trying to focus on keeping my omega at bay the entire time, because it has wanted you from the start. I have wanted you from the start.”

At Waverly’s confession, Nicole’s breathing caught in her throat and she reached out a hand to settle on the omega’s hip for balance.

Waverly lowered her head and looked up through her lashes, “Nicole, this might sound completely mad, but would you be willing to stay with me tonight? To satisfy my heat?”

The redhead couldn’t believe what she was hearing, but while her mind was racing at the speed of a thousand wild horses, her body was locking eyes with Waverly and slowly nodding, not wanting to come off too eager, but having wished to be Waverly’s from the moment she laid eyes on her.

Her mind cleared a bit and she began shaking her head instead, causing Waverly’s smile to falter and shame to take over her features. Before Waverly could retreat completely, Nicole reached up to caress her cheek, clearing her throat to speak her truth before allowing anything to transpire further, “Waverly, I must be completely truthful with you.” She took a deep breath before continuing, “I don’t know if I can have you for just one night. I think if I have you once, then you’ll be all I’ll ever want for the rest of my days.” She looked directly into hazel eyes as she spoke, before losing her confidence and sheepishly dropping her gaze to the floor again.

Waverly’s heart thudded in her chest at the honest words that had just fallen from the redhead’s lips. Words that she had longed to hear. Words that could change her life forever, words that she wanted to change her life forever.

She had dreamed her whole life of hearing someone speak so honestly and so brazenly about their feelings for her. She had given up that dream the day that the king had chosen her as one of his ladies, but hearing the words fall so effortlessly from Nicole’s lips made her brain dizzy and her stomach fly away from her.

She leaned into the redhead’s touch and placed a hand over the alpha’s rapidly beating heart, “Considering you are all that I’ve wanted since the moment I saw you, I have a feeling that you’re all that I’m ever going to want for the rest of my life as soon as I have you, too.” She glanced at the plump lips that were eye level with her, a pretty pink tongue poking out to dampen them before her. Her omega whimpered as her mind played out that tongue doing unspeakable things to her body time and time again, a shiver running down her spine at the thoughts.

At Waverly’s words the alpha’s smile lit up her entire face and she began to nod enthusiastically, “Then yes, Waverly, I am yours. Tonight and again. For as long as you want me, I will be by your side.”

Waverly smiled back at Nicole’s words and with the consent from the alpha, the omega surged forward and caught Nicole’s lips between her own. It started as passionate and tender. An exploration of each other’s lips and mouths. Both of their moans being caught by the other’s lips.

Waverly began to deepen the kiss and it suddenly became more urgent. Her mind had been so preoccupied by the idea of a future with this woman, that the thoughts of her heat had been pushed down momentarily. But they were back now and they were back with a vengeance. She suddenly became hungry, hungrier than she ever had been during her past heats. She had been starving her heat for days and she needed to satisfy it. She needed to be filled, to be full of Nicole.

Nicole had initially stumbled backwards at the force of the omega capturing her lips with such force, having caught the back of her thighs on the edge of the table near the door. She wanted to take this slow, she had dreamt of Waverly for weeks and in every dream they were making love and she was worshiping every inch of her body. But she knew that at least the first few times, that was out of the question. She would make love to her before sun up, but right now Waverly needed relief, and she was going to give her anything that she needed.

Once Nicole regained her balance against the table, she reached down, gripping the back of the Omega’s sweat slick thighs and lifted her up, turning them around and placing the omega on the table. The omega purred at the dominance and allowed Nicole to leave a trail of wet kisses down her throat, turning her head and barring her neck to the alpha in submission.

Nicole growled at the offering and grazed her teeth against the offered flesh beneath them, causing the omega to whimper below her. Her gums ached at just the thought of biting down and claiming Waverly as her mate. Not yet.

Her hands traveled up the omega’s thighs and under her night dress, pleased to find there was no barrier of undergarments beneath. She looked up for confirmation, receiving a nod from Waverly, before pulling the sleep shirt up and over her head with ease. The hair that was not stuck to the sheen of sweat on her bare skin fell like a waterfall over her shoulders, mesmerizing Nicole. She stepped back for a moment to take in the view before her, the brunette was completely bare and spread wide open for her to see. So beautiful, so perfectly imperfect. Her omega. “You are a vision.” She whispered, before moving to step back in, stopping abruptly when a hand came to rest at her chest.

“Your turn.” Waverly dropped her gaze to the alpha’s garments, her eyes lingering on the bulge pressed tight against Nicole’s clothing. She couldn’t help but reach forward and cup the alpha over her garments, unable to enclose her hand completely around hardened flesh, but pressing lightly and sliding her palm up and down slowly.

Nicole’s head fell back and her hips pressed further into the offered palm, her own hands gripping the omega’s thighs for balance again. “Oh gods, Waverly.”

Waverly could listen to her name fall from those perfect lips for the rest of her life. She pulled away and Nicole whimpered at the loss of contact, before she felt her shirt being untucked and pulled over her head. 

She had nothing underneath her sleep clothes either. She normally wore a binding cloth over her breasts, but she was awoke in the middle of the night to deliver the message from the king and had no time to change or add extra layers before rushing across the castle to the omega’s chambers. She had only thought to scoop fresh water from her basin into an empty bowl and tear some cloth from her sleep shirt on her way over, hoping it would supply some sort of relief to the omega’s overheated body during her heat.

She hurriedly pulled at the ties of her own bottoms and hastily pulled them down as soon as they were loose enough around her hips, the roughness of pulling them down so quickly causing her cock to bounce a few times from being caught momentarily by the clothing.

Waverly’s eyes widened, and she licked her lips as she took in all of the pale, creamy flesh laid out before her. Small but perky breasts at eye level with her, moving up and down quickly with every heaving breath leaving the alpha’s lungs, the perfect size for her petite hands. Strong, broad shoulders and arms, flexing slightly under the untamed gaze of the brunette. Nicole stood there, unmoving, allowing her omega to take in as much skin as she wanted. She would lay herself bare for the rest of her life if Waverly asked her to. Waverly’s eyes dropped from her shoulders taking in the trail of scars, both large and small, scattered across her skin and settled her gaze on the alpha’s stomach, the largest scar by far stretching from the left side of her ribs, next to her breast, curved all the way down to her navel. 

Time seemed to slow for a moment, her chest aching at the thought of Nicole ever being wounded. She reached up and ran her fingertips over the raised flesh, leaning forward and placing a tender kiss there. Feeling the alpha’s hand come to rest softly at the back of her neck as she continued kissing up the length of the scar. Waverly pulled back slowly, looking up at adoring eyes, and whispered, “My gods, you’re the most beautiful thing that I’ve ever seen.”

Nicole choked out a laugh and suddenly looked away abashedly, speaking with unease, “I’m damaged goods, Wave, no one's ever called this beautiful.” She used her hand to reference her body. “Don’t feel like you need to be so kind, I understand that it is hard to look at.”

Waverly face hardened at that and she reached up, grabbing Nicole’s chin with a bit more force than she intended, bringing the alpha’s face back toward her own, “Now you listen to me Nicole Haught, I would never lie or embellish my feelings and thoughts for you. You _are_ the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on, and if you need me to show how true those words are to me, I will show you how much I want you, I will do it for the rest of my life. I will start tonight and never stop.”

Nicole finally looked back to the woman in front of her and locked eyes, a look of disbelief followed by relief washing over her face. “You truly mean that, don’t you? She asked rhetorically. She took a deep breath before nodding to herself in understanding. “You will have endless nights to do with me what you want, I am yours, but tonight I will be taking care of you.”

Waverly’s eyes darkened at the thought and Nicole took the opportunity to step back between her thighs, connecting their lips once more. She ran the tip of her tongue over the velvet of the omega’s lips and was granted entrance immediately, a whimper leaving the brunette’s throat when she pushed forward and was met with an eager slick tongue against her own.

Nicole began to let her hands wander, skimming them over defined ab muscles, up and over heaving ribs with every breath taken from the goddess before her. She grazed her thumbs over taut pink nipples, eliciting a staggered moan from the omega that was caught between her own lips. She slowly kissed her way down the curve of Waverly’s salty sweet neck to the top of her collarbone, teasing the skin with her teeth and soothing it over with a tender kiss. She could hear the omega’s breathing picking up speed above her, warm hands wrapping around her head and fingers tugging lightly at the hairs on the nape of her neck. Nicole lowered herself further, wrapping her kiss swollen lips around the brunette’s right nipple while teasing the left between her thumb and forefinger. She swirled and flicked her tongue around the pebbled flesh, grazing it with her teeth and smiling against the wet skin when Waverly hissed and bowed her back, pushing her breasts further into her. 

Waverly could feel her arousal coating the inside of her thighs as she tried to rub the slippery skin together to get some sort of relief, “I need you.” Waverly's voice broke against her mouth, “I need all of you. Please.”

Nicole was pretty sure she could never deny this woman anything, for as long as her days. She began kissing her way back up to Waverly’s lips, sucking the brunette’s tongue into her mouth at the same time that she dipped a finger into slick, wet folds, Waverly crying put in pleasure from the much needed contact. If Nicole could only hear one sound for the rest of her life, she would choose that one. Over and over again, she would choose that one. 

Without disconnecting their lips, she brought both of her arms around the back of the omega’s thighs and lifted, carrying her carefully to the bed, and laying her down gently with her head on the pillows. She climbed over top of her and slotted herself between Waverly’s legs. She wanted to taste her, gods she wanted to taste her, but that would have to wait. Waverly’s omega needed to be filled, to be satisfied right now.

She lowered her hand between them, running her fingers through thick curls before lining them up at her entrance. She circled her core a few times before slowly pushing one finger inside, causing a gasp to fall from the woman below her. After a few strokes, she added a second digit and slowly pushed forward, allowing the omega to stretch around her until her knuckles nudged against her entrance. Watching her omega’s face the entire time for any sign of discomfort. Upon seeing none, she began to curl her fingers up and stroke against the bundle of nerves pressed to her fingertips, her palm nudging gently against Waverly’s clit with every press forward.

“Oh gods, Nicole! You feel amazing!” Waverly panted below her.

Nicole continued her rhythmic thrusts until Waverly started to shake below her, slowing her movements before pulling her soaked fingers completely out.

Waverly and her omega both whined at the loss of contact. She was about to start begging, when she felt Nicole start kissing along the column of her neck as grabbed her cock and placed it over Waverly’s swollen sex, causing the brunette to buck up her hips into her. 

Nicole started slowly sliding her cock through the slick folds below her and they both moaned at the contact. She coated herself with warm arousal and lined herself up with Waverly’s entrance, looking up one last time and receiving an eager nod, before pushing her hips forward slowly and enveloping herself inside her omega.

Waverly bowed her back and screamed at the feeling of her alpha filling her up so full. She could feel her everywhere, touching every inch inside of her and it drove her mad with want. She gripped Nicole’s shoulders, digging her nails in and leaving crescent moons in the beautiful canvas above her. Painting the alpha red where her nails had broken skin.

Nicole growled at the sting of Waverly’s nails in her back and started rolling her hips against her omega below. She started out slow, wanting the brunette to be as comfortable as possible, but began to increase her speed when Waverly bucked up against her and screamed, “More! Please, I need more!”

Nicole grabbed Waverly’s calf from where it was digging into her lower back and placed it above her left shoulder, allowing her to get as deep as possible in their current position. 

The omega’s eyes rolled back and she let out a staggered moan. “Fuck, Nicole.”

“You’re doing so good, baby, taking me so well.” She continued pumping her hips and kissing anywhere her lips could reach on the withering omega below her. Both Nicole and Waverly could feel the alpha’s knot growing and nudging at the base of the omega’s entrance. Nicole slowed her thrusts momentarily to roll her hips flush against Waverly’s, working her knot slowly inside, to not cause any pain to the goddess she was worshiping. After a minute of rolling her hips and kissing the omega with everything she had, her knot slipped inside and they both groaned at the contact, before continuing her deeper thrusts as best she could with the knot so tight against the omega.

Waverly was already panting and coming loose at the seams, so when Nicole reached down and started circling her clit with her thumb, whispering, breath hot against her ear, “Come for me, baby.” That was all it took for the coil to snap in Waverly’s stomach. A choked moan leaving her beautiful throat.

Waverly kept her eyes locked on her alpha the entire time. Her lustful eyes and the fluttering of her walls around the alpha’s cock was more than enough for her to come undone as well and spill herself inside her omega, filling her up completely with every trust and pump of her hips.

Waverly quickly moved her left hand from Nicole’s shoulder to around the back of her head, turning her own head to the right and pulling the alpha’s face tight against her neck. “Please.” She begged.

Nicole didn’t have to be told twice. Her alpha’s growl echoed through the entire chamber, bouncing off the walls as she happily sank her teeth into Waverly, claiming her as her mate.

As soon as Nicole bit down, she heard Waverly cry out before feeling a nose nudging at the side of her own neck. Waverly’s request came in the form of a whimper, and Nicole didn’t even hesitate as she bent her own neck slightly, an offering all her own. 

Waverly bit down firmly, both of them moaning as they clung to each other by bite and by body. Nicole slowing the movements of her hips until she had stopped completely, embracing Waverly as she pulled her teeth from the tender flesh, Waverly following her lead a few moments later. 

They continued licking each other’s bites clean as they held onto one another like the world was ending and they were exactly where they needed to be.

Nicole pulled back slightly, locking eyes with Waverly as she lay motionless below her, eyes shining up at her, crescent moons filled with love.

Waverly reached up and cupped Nicole’s cheeks between her palms, pulling her down into a warm and tender kiss. The alpha had a metallic taste to her mouth, from their shared bite, but she also tasted of sweat and honey and vanilla and Waverly purred against her lips at the combination on her tongue. This alpha was hers and she was Nicole’s. “Mine.” She breathed against the alpha’s lips.

Nicole shuddered above her, a smile forming against her omega’s lips as she slowly nodded in agreement. “Yours.”

They continued kissing, bodies pressed against one another and hands holding each other tight. After some time, Nicole rolled them over ever so gently so that Waverly was resting on her chest. Waverly’s omega was satisfied for the time being, her breath evening out as she slipped into a restful sleep in their knotted position.

Nicole looked down at the sleeping omega on her chest and reached over to the bowl of water on the bedside table. Picking up the cloth and dampening it with the cool liquid, she squeezed out the excess water, droplets rolling over her knuckles and back into the bowl below. She placed the wet cloth across the side of Waverly’s face, cooling and refreshing the skin below while whispering, “I am yours and you are mine and we are going to figure this out, together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading my fic! Given that this is my first ABO & Smut fic, any comments and kudos would be helpful and appreciated to let me know what you thought! You can comment below, or else find me on twitter @ifeelcollege
> 
> Now, this was meant to be a one shot, but I kind of left it open to the possibility of more. I didn't plan for this to be more than one chapter, but please feel free to also let me know in the comments if you would like this fic to continue or if you are satisfied with it ending where it did.


End file.
